


Discovered

by immortalje



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds out about Ducky and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> 1) For the lover100 challenge over on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #5: Discovery  
> 3) This was first posted to Livejournal in 2007.  
> 4) Thanks to Becca for beta reading :)

  
**Discovered**   


Tony stared at Gibbs, feeling the heat radiate from his head. He was sure that his face was beat red. Ducky was next to him, breathless from their kissing. They were both waiting for Gibbs to say something, to show a reaction, any reaction really. Instead the ex-marine was just staring at them and Tony wished Ducky would just start with one of his many stories to break the awkward silence.

Neither of them had ever wondered about what would happen when they were finally found out, but getting caught making out in Ducky's office directly next to the morgue had never been in any scenario they had thought of.

And still, Gibbs remained silent. Tony desperately wanted to run away, but didn't dare. Neither did he want to leave Ducky alone in this situation. This was something out of a nightmare.

After what seemed like forever, Gibbs finally asked, "So, how long has this been going on?"

Nothing in his face betrayed his feelings and Tony wondered if Gibbs didn't mind and was frustrated he didn't know beforehand or if he was against their relationship. What if Gibbs didn't care about them being gay, but still disapproved them being together due to their age difference or Tony's seemingly endless store of young females that he dated? For a fleeting moment he wondered if anybody realised that the majority of them weren't real. Ducky knew that, of course, as they had no secrets.

"For some time now. Why does it matter?" Ducky responded and Tony could feel the tension leave his lover. Apparently Ducky had decided that everything would end well or he had come up with an emergency plan.

Gibbs frowned and Ducky used the chance to send Tony ahead, to reduce the tension somewhat, "Tony, why don't you get my car ready and pull it around to the entrance?"

Tony glanced at Ducky, worry on his face. He only relented when Ducky winked him away and said, "I'll be fine."

Tony resisted the urge to kiss Ducky goodbye, all too aware of Gibbs staring at him. In a way he knew that Gibbs wouldn't hurt Ducky and he trusted Ducky enough to take care of the situation. He just couldn't help worrying.

~***~

Half an hour later, Ducky joined him. The smile on his lover's lips told him that everything went well. Without needing to be prompted, Ducky said, "I reassured him about your intentions and told him that I enjoy being described as a young thing when you're talking about your dates."

Tony smiled and kissed Ducky before he started the car. He wished he could have seen Gibbs face when Ducky explained that Tony's dates either didn't exist or were Ducky. He was also glad that Gibbs didn't seem to mind their relationship otherwise.

  
**The End**   



End file.
